1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat panel displays, and particularly to a flat panel display with conductive wires fastened in a receiving space inside the flat panel display.
2. General Background
A popular kind of flat panel display is the liquid crystal display (LCD). LCDs generally have advantages of lightness in weight, a thin profile, flexible sizing, and low power consumption. For these reasons, LCDs are widely used in products such as LCD monitors, laptops, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, and so on. In order to integrate more functions into an LCD device (such as an LCD monitor or a laptop), equipment such as speakers, a camera, and a USB (Universal Serial Bus) port can be included. Typically, this kind of equipment is electrically connected to a printed circuit board of the LCD device with wires.
A conventional LCD panel of an LCD monitor is shown in FIG. 9. The LCD panel 1 includes a front cover 11, a back cover 12, a display module 15, a printed circuit board (PCB) 13, and a pair of speakers 14a, 14b. A receiving space is formed between the front cover 11 and the back cover 12, for receiving the display module 15, the PCB 13, and the speakers 14a, 14b. 
The front cover 11 defines a central opening 111, corresponding to a display region 151 of the display module 15. The back cover 12 includes an inner side surface 121. The speakers 14a and 14b are located at two ends of a lower side of the inner side surface 121. Each speaker 14a and 14b is connected with a respective wire 16. The wires 16 electrically connect to the PCB 13 through a connector 18. In order to secure the wires 16 in a proper manner, several pieces of adhesive tape 19 are used to attach the wires 16 onto the inner side surface 121 of the back cover 12.
During assembly of the LCD panel 1, a roll of adhesive tape 19 is needed. In general, an operator cuts or tears pieces of adhesive tape 19 off from the roll one by one, and uses the pieces of adhesive tape 19 to fix the wires 16 on the inner side surface 121 of the back cover 12. Typically, several pieces of adhesive tape 19 are needed to attach the wires 16 onto the back cover 12 firmly. Overall, the conventional manual process for fixing the wires 16 on the back cover 12 is inconvenient and time-consuming.